The present invention uses two channels to deliver digital information: a broadcast channel and a bi-directional channel. The broadcast channel is used to deliver the bulb of the digital information to subscribers. The amount of information delivered is preferably sufficient to satisfy the needs of a large number of subscribers so that they do not have to obtain additional information using the bi-directional channel. The broadcast information is stored on fast storage media located at subscriber sites. As a result, search and retrieval of the broadcast information is quick. Further, the broadcast information is processed locally using a dedicated on-site processor instead of relying on the computers of the information distributors. As a result, the load on the computers of the information distributors is reduced. If the subscribers desire to receive additional information relating to the broadcast information, the bi directional communication channel is used to transmit the request and the requested information.
The distribution costs of broadcast channels are typically much lower than that of a bi-directional communication channel. Consequently, the major portion of information is delivered using low cost distribution channels. For a large number of subscribers, the broadcast information will provide all the information they normally need. Thus, expensive bi-directional communication channels are used only occasionally.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be fully understood by referring to the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.